Merry Christmas
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: A small snapshot into Christmas Day at the DiNozzo-David's. Continuation of the Anniversary series. Christmas One Shot


Author's Note-So, Christmas Eve. I hope you're all enjoying the holidays. This is just a small Christmas Present (and all variations thereupon) for you. I hope you enjoy. NYLF xx

* * *

"Charlotte, will you please slow down!" Alaigha called from her place in the kitchen as she watched her five year old run around the house, her ebony curls flying wildly. Ava chuckled as she carefully helped Grace press the cookie cutter into the gingerbread dough.

"Leia, she is just having fun, your brother will keep an eye on her." Leia sighed, her mother was right of course, despite having his hands full with Phoebe, the second half of his three year old twins, Oscar had a close eye on his niece.

"I know." Ziva smiled as she watched her daughter carefully retract her fussy youngest out of his bouncing chair and lay him in one arm, her left hand supporting his head while she stirred the gravy with the other.

"Hey Baby Girl." Oscar cooed as he scooped up his daughter from his wife's arms before swapping Grace for Phoebe. "Phoebs wanted to help cut cookies didn't you Angel?" The little girl nodded, her gorgeous emerald eyes sparkling with laughter as she sat in her mother's lap.

"Grace, Sweetie, you wanna go play with your daddy?" Grace looked to her identical sister before nodding enthusiastically.

"Lessgo daddy, play!" She giggled. Oscar leant down to capture his wife's lips in a soft loving kiss before turning to the other people in the room.

"Dad told me to ask you if you needed any help." Leia smiled.

"I don't need dad, but that husband of mine would be useful, he could come take his son, having a two week old baby in the kitchen isn't easy, let alone safe." Oscar nodded.

"Sure thing sis, Ima, you need anything?" Ziva smiled softly, shaking her head.

"No Neshomeleh, I am fine. Go enjoy your children." Oscar flashed her a smile before hoisting Grace onto his shoulders and running to find his brother in law.

"Leia, Osc said you needed me?" Ethan smiled as he gently laid his hand at the base of his wife's spine, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck and gazing down at his sleeping baby. Leia leaning into him slightly.

"I always need you." Ziva's heart fluttered, so glad that her children had found the happiness she had worked so hard to provide them with. Ethan smiled softly, kissing Leia's cheek.

"You want me to take him?" Leia nodded.

"Please, I need to help Ima with dinner if we are going to get it on the table anytime soon and as adorable as he is, Owen is just in the way." Ethan chuckled.

"Sure, Kayla's been dying to hold him all day anyway. She could do with the practise too." Ethan gently took his son into his arms and cradled him to his chest. "Come on my boy, let's of see Auntie Kayla." Ziva smiled and softly shook her head as her daughter watched her husband leave the kitchen.

"When is Kayla due again?" Leia dragged her eyes back to her mother.

"January twelfth." She smiled. "She can't wait." Ziva chuckled, sliding the vegetables she had just finished chopping into the boiling pot of water.

"I am sure she can't." She bent to check the meat cooking in the oven before righting herself.

"Hey Auntie Ziva." Isla greeted, kissing her aunt's cheek before leaning against the counter.

"Get bored of all the kids, Iles?" Leia asked, chuckling. Isla smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I got bored of your husband and father quoting 'It's A Wonderful Life' rather than watching it." Leia and Ziva both chuckled.

"Like father like son." Ziva mused, turning to face her niece. "So, in a few weeks you will be the only one that hasn't settled down yet." Isla laughed.

"Steady on! I'm perfectly happy being twenty eight thanks; I don't need to start popping out sprogs any time soon." Ziva laughed.

"How is Rebecca?" Isla shrugged, picking up the piece of carrot her aunt had missed and popping it into her mouth.

"She proposed." Ziva dropped the knife she had been holding and stared at her incredulously. "What?

"Do you parents know?" Isla shook her head.

"Mom would go crazy and start planning things and dad would have her entire family background checked." Ziva smiled.

"And you think I will not?" Isla chuckled, shaking her head.

"I haven't said yes yet. I told her I needed time and she's giving me it. She's on location in Paris on a photo shoot until the second week of January anyway." Ziva nodded slowly.

"How is work? We have barely seen you lately." Isla smiled softly.

"It's gong really good. Sorry I haven't been around much, the holidays are crazy. I get some of my best writing done though so I kinda lock myself away." Grace giggled wildly as she threw a piece of dough in her aunt's direction, Isla catching it expertly. "Careful Gracie, this stays _on_ the table."

"Cheers Iles." Ava smiled. "She likes doing that." Isla laughed.

"She takes after her grandfather." Ziva laughed out loud at that.

"That she does."

Ava had taken Grace into her father, finally deciding it was easier, and quicker, to let her play while they all cooked, and Oscar was now happily letting his twins put their new clips in his hair and a pink feather boa around his neck while Ethan, Tony, Jimmy and Tim all watched on and laughed. Abby and Breena were keeping a now awake baby Owen entertained in the corner while Kayla and Charlotte were chatting quietly on one of the couches.

Ziva stood in the doorway, watching as her family played and talked and laughed, all sat around the Christmas tree in The DiNozzo-David Household living room, as they had every year for a long time now. Her two grown up children, her four grandchildren, her nieces and nephews, her husband, her friend's. She couldn't be more content if she tried.

"Dinner is ready." She called, gaining everyone's attention. Oscar helped both his girls into their seats between his and their mother's, Ethan pulled out Charlotte's chair and put Owen into his carrycot beside the table, Kayla pulled up at her place between the two and Tim, Abby, Breena and Jimmy all took their seats around the huge dinning room table. Tony slowly wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in for a lingering, slow kiss.

"Merry Christmas Ziva." She chuckled, rubbing her nose across his before laying her head on his shoulder for a moment while Isla, Ava and Alaigha brought in plate after plate, pilled high with food.

"Merry Christmas Tony."


End file.
